Teletoon (Fall 2020 rebranding)
Teletoon will rebrand some in early 2020 with a new logo and on-screen graphics. The new logo and on-screen graphics is the same as the 1997 on-screen graphics except it has some changes. It's new slogan will be "The New Animation Station". Programs * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (Season 2) * The Bagel and Becky Show (Season 2) * Counterfeit Cat (Season 2) * Rocket Monkeys (Season 4) * FreakTown (Season 2) (Part of Afternoon and Nighttime Planets) * Bravest Warriors * Squish * Paper Port (Part of Morning Planet) * Cracked (Season 2) * Unikitty! * Ned's Newt * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Smurfs * Gumby (1950s and 1960s series only) * Total Dramarama (Part of Morning Planet) * Kaput and Zosky * My Life Me * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Larva * Animal Crackers * Furiki Wheels * Trulli Tales (Part of Morning Planet) * Strawberry Shortcake (2018) (Part of Morning Planet) * Hey Duggee (Part of Morning Planet) * Pecola (Part of Morning Planet) * We Bare Bears * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! * Justice League Action * Summer Camp Island * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 (2017) * Breadwinners (Part of Afternoon Planet) * DC Super Hero Girls (2018) * Steven Universe * Beyblade Burst * Turning Mecard * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) * Yo-Kai Watch * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Doodlez * Potatoes and Dragons * For Better or For Worse * American Dad! (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Rick and Morty (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Robot Chicken (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Archer (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Bob's Burgers (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Family Guy (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Knuckle Heads (Part of Nighttime Planet) * 2 Nuts and a Richard! (Part of Nighttime Planet) * The Simpsons (Part of Evening and Nighttime Planet) * New Looney Tunes * Bunnicula * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Pokemon * Power Rangers * Sesame Street (Part of Morning Planet) * Transformers: Cyberverse * Wacky Races * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Part of Morning Planet) * Get Ace * Inspector Gadget (2015) * Om Nom Stories * Suckers * Masha and the Bear (Part of Morning and Afternoon Planet) * Barbie Dreamtopia (Part of Morning Planet) * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Blues * Piggy Tales * Peanuts * StoryBots Super Songs (Part of Morning Planet) * Barney and Friends (Part of Morning Planet) * Larva Kids (Part of Morning Planet) * Patchwork Pals (Part of Morning Planet) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Part of Morning Planet) * Tinpo (Part of Morning Planet) * Tumble Leaf (Part of Morning Planet) * Angelina Ballerina (Part of Morning Planet) * Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Johnny Bravo * Dexter's Laboratory * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Camp Lazlo * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Garfield and Friends * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hey Arnold! * Samurai Pizza Cats * The Little Lulu Show (Part of Morning Planet and Afternoon Planet) * Fairy Tail (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Astroblast! (Part of Morning Planet) * Meeow! (Part of Morning Planet) * James the Cat (Part of Morning Planet) * Pumper Pups (Part of Morning Planet) * Home Movies (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Naruto (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Stressed Eric (Part of Nighttime Planet) * Dragon Tales (Part of Morning Planet) * The Three Friends and Jerry * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series; Part of Afternoon Planet) * All-New Dennis the Menace (Part of Afternoon Planet) * Mister Magoo * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * The Cramp Twins * Bobby's World * Karate Kat * Tracey McBean * Pelswick (Part of Morning Planet and Afternoon Planet) * Victor and Valentino * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * DC Super Hero Girls * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Thomas & Friends (Part of Morning Planet) * Bob the Builder (Part of Morning Planet) (Both The Original And Revival Series) * Fireman Sam (Part of Morning Planet) The Planets There was a planet block back in 1997 in Canada, yet again produced by Cuppa Coffee, Morning (ages 4-7), runs from 9:00am to 3:00pm, Afternoon (ages 8-10), runs from 3:00am to 9:00am (Before Moring Planet) 3:00pm to 5:00pm (After Moring Planet), Evening (ages 11-13), runs from 5:00pm to 8:00pm and Night (ages 14+), runs from 9:30pm to 3:00am. Category:Teletoon Category:2020 Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Canada Category:Family TV channels Category:TV Channels Category:Channels